


Two Step Love

by Excaliburstark



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bartenders, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Simon is nervous about a wedding speech but a dance with a handsome stranger - one that should be managing the mini bar, seems to calm his nerves





	Two Step Love

The ceremony had been beautiful, great hanging garlands had draped down as if bowing to Penny as she walked down the isle.

Her ivory dress clung to her, accentuating her curves. Her hair tumbled down in thick waves, surprisingly vibrant considering how many times she'd dyed it - Simon would always remember her as "anti-freeze" which was her nick name for a while when it had been a bright blue during second year.

Although Penny was undeniably beautiful, it was Micah's face that Simon watched with rapt attention. The brilliant smile and vague glistening sheen in his eyes as he saw Penny was the perfect display of devotion.

They stood beaming, their hands clasped with the backdrop of the stunning woodland setting. Simon had to admit he'd been a little surprised that they'd wanted an outdoor wedding, especially considering Penny was one of the least outdoorsy people he knew, aside from himself.

" _I do's_ " and rings were exchanged, along with some unnecessarily long kisses. At one point Simon wondered if they were going to be permanently attached by the mouth. Simon scolded himself for being so cynical, it was their wedding day so he supposed an inappropriate amount of kissing was deemed acceptable.

The party had been led back though the shrouded woods to a large white marquee that had been set up as the reception.

Simon marvelled at the fact that they'd managed to transport not only a huge white tent into the middle of a forest but also a small dancefloor, a couple dozen tables and twice as many chairs, as well as a fully working mini bar that had one of two bar stools in front of it.

Simon smiled faintly as he leaned back on a cloth covered table. He remembered being unsure if Micah would ever pluck up the courage to finally ask for Penny's hand, he knew they'd made plans to marry at some point after finishing school but the "When" always ended with just a question mark rather than a date.

Simon was knocked back to the present by some nearby drunken loud chatter. He wasn't really a party person if he were honest, the only reason he'd stayed after the ceremony was at Penny's insistence and because as best man he couldn't really avoid it - he still had a speech to awkwardly splutter out later.

Simon's hand shook very slightly as he reached for his champagne glass. Social situations never were something he found a comfortable or enjoyable event. Not that he was unsociable, he wasn't- not in the least, but somehow he never seemed to like it as much as other people did.

Agatha walked off the dancefloor and over to him, her candy floss pink dress swishing with each step. Her blonde hair was twisted up into an elegant bun, a few straggles curled softly around her cheeks and at her temple. Her simmering gold-brown eyes stared at Simon, a disapproving lilt began to curve her mouth as she neared.

"You know you've been fidgeting the whole time. Its putting Micah on edge, and Penny, she's mildly terrified of what you'll say about her. Nothing bad obviously, you wouldn't do that but..." She trailed off as she looked at Simon, his fingers tapping frantic silent tunes on the table, his teeth chewing his chapped lip.

"You know, maybe another drink would calm your nerves. Not too many mind, we both know you're a lightweight, but maybe it'll take the edge off a little." She suggested

Simon nodded, yeah a drink would soothe some of his skittish behaviour hopefully. His eyes were scanning over the drinks at the mini bar - so that he could have his order ready instead of standing and pondering over it which Simon always found excruciatingly awkward - when he noticed the young man behind it.

Simon watched him, entranced. He had long tangles of dark hair and pointed canines that made a feral but charming grin as he laughed at whatever his colleague had said.

His pale, nimble fingers curled around the cloth as he cleaned the glasses. His dark eyes were adorned with spidery lashes that Simon could swear fluttered every time he glanced over.

Agatha had said something whilst Simon had been blatantly staring at something that was not a bottle of prosecco, about waiting to get that drink as Penny had just stepped onto the dancefloor.

Finally noticing Simon's incessant gawking at the handsome bartender, Agatha nudged him to pay attention to the happy couples first dance.

Simon tried, he really did, to watch them bask and spin in their newfound joy but his eyes kept sweeping over to the bartender, who wore a long sleeved white shirt and a black waistcoat that emphasised his broad shoulders and defined waist.

Simon blinked out of his dreamy daze, he was starting to worry that his mouth had hung open. His jaw felt slack. He quickly looked back to the dancefloor and pressed his lips together.

The song faded and a cheer resounded through the marquee. Simon applauded enthusiastically before slowly making his way over to the bar.

His nerves had somehow increased tenthfold because, not only did he have this wretched speech but there was also an unbelievably hot, and therefore almost definitely straight or at the very least not interested in him, man about to make him a drink.

"Hello" The bartender greeted, making his way over, flinging the cloth he'd been using not moments ago over his shoulder. "What can I get you?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

Simon noticed a rather large obsidian ring on his finger but blew a sigh of relief when he realised it was on the wrong finger to be a wedding band. Not that it mattered anyway, Simon hastily reminded himself. He only just managed to stave off an obvious expression of disappointment.

The bartenders eyebrows rose as he watched the emotions chasing around Simon's face with fascination.

"Why don't you take a seat, you look a little...dazed. Are you sure you should have another drink?" He said and gestured to a bar stool.

Simon remained quiet but sank into the chair. The man, Simon realised, actually had a hint of blue in those deep grey eyes like corrugated steel or a stormy sea. His structured nose and angular cheekbones were making Simon feel flushed, heat creeped at Simon's shirt collar.

"Um, I'm fine. Thank you. And yes, I'll have a beer." Simon said, the question finally sinking in.

"Any particular type you want?"

Simon shook his head, curls of bronze hair that had been so neatly styled by Agatha now shaken and ruffled. "Whatever's cheap." He said. Simon wasn't short of money, he'd just much rather spent it on a Hans Solo figure off eBay.

The bartender grinned before shoving a glass under the tap, his foot moving as he poured. "So, you the best man?"

Simon startled, he hadn't expected an actual conversation. "Uh, y-yes. I'm friends with both of them but I've actually known the bride longer."

"Most of Micah's family couldn't travel to be here, so they swapped. His sister is the bridesmaid and I'm Penny's best man." He said, trying to explain it.

The bartender nodded and set the beer down onto a place mat and took the change laid on the counter.

"I'm surprised your girlfriend hasn't gotten you to dance yet. I've done a lot of wedding gigs and this is the first time the girl hasn't even bothered to ask you to take her for a whirl." The man said, his ring glinting as his fingers uncreased his shirt sleeve.

Simon frowned, eyebrow pulled down into an almost comical V. He followed the bartender's gaze to Agatha, who was watching the swirling figures as she nodded her head to the beat.

"Oh, we're just friends. I'm g- I'm uh, girlfriend free." Simon said, quickly swallowing some of his drink as the man's grin widened.

"Oh really? That's a shame, they're missing out, you're very handsome." Simon nearly choked then, the smell of beer so persistent he worried it'd gone up his nose. He unsteadily placed the glass back down with a little too much force to be passed off as chill.

A cheeky smile and two twinkling eyes looked at him, a hand was held out "I'm Baz, by the way."

Simon reluctantly took his hand, a quick simple shake. "Simon" he said.

"Do they know?" Baz asked, quietly. Simon knew what he meant and gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"Well, Simon." He said, his dark eyes tracing Simon's face. Probably playing invisible dot to dot with the moles that were detectable even in the dim light the marquee.

"Would you like to dance?"

Simon looked up at that, he hadn't realised that his gaze had dropped to Baz's mouth. "Oh" He squeaked.

"No, really- I have two left feet. You're going to seriously regret trying to take me for a spin. Besides, you're working I wouldn't want to bother you." He started mumbling excuses, his hand tight around the half empty beer glass as he thought of both the horror and appeal of dancing with the beautiful stranger.

Baz shook his head and glanced back at his coworker. "Hey Ollie, cover me a minute." He said before walking around to where Simon was sat. "Come on" Baz said "You can't dance sitting down."

He took one of Simon's clammy hands in his and led them both to the dancefloor. Feeling eyes on him, Simon ducked his head.

Baz stood, an inch or two taller than Simon, before putting a hesitant hand on his waist.

"Is this okay?" Baz asked, suddenly unsure whether Simon did want to dance, he'd assumed the blue eyed boy had just been rebuffing his efforts out of shyness.

Simon placed a firm hand on Baz's shoulder. "Yes, its fine."

They swayed for a while until the music deepened and slowed, Baz held Simon a little closer, tightening the grip on his waist infinitesimally.

Simon's nose brushed Baz's neck, he moved his hand up to cup Baz's nape which pulled them a little nearer to one another.

Simon felt the whisper of an exhale tingle his lips but Baz had turned his face away, a small smile adorning his mouth as he said "I don't kiss on the first meeting. I think you're the closest there has ever been to making me change my mind but I wanna stay classy."

Simon snorted a laugh and they moved back into a friendly rhythm, hands looser and steps lighter. Simon was even tempted to try a twirl, thankfully for everyone on the dancefloor he refrained.

Ollie had been waving frantically at Baz, a hoard of thirsty, tipsy party goers were waiting to be served at the bar. Sighing Baz pulled away to return his job, though not before he'd slipped his number into Simon's pocket.

A glass was tapped with a fork, attention raised. Penny had wanted to do things a little untraditionally, in addition to making the wedding in the middle of a wood and swapping bridesmaids and best man she had wanted some celebration and alcohol before the speeches instead of after.

This was probably so she could blame any outrageous memories that Simon may share in his speech on his alcohol consumption.

And so the speeches began, some were funny, some were boring and most, if Simon were to tell the truth, were unmemorable - including his probably, which had gone smoothly and earned a few whistles. The bride and groom were glowing, they doted on one another and on the speakers who sang their praises and wished them happiness.

The festivities continued late but, never one to stay up into the early hours of the morning, Simon had retreated to his tent - yes, tent. As the wedding location was basically in the middle of nowhere most guests were camping over night.

Finally out of his suit and snuggled in layers and layers of quilts and blankets, Simon pulled out his phone and wrote a quick message to the new number that was saved under "Baz"

 

 

_**Five years later** _

"You aren't serious. Really? You actually want me to put your whole name on the wedding invites?"

Simon could swear Baz blushed, which was something he couldn't recall ever seeing Baz do before. Yes, Simon was right, there was a vague tinge to his usually pale cheeks.

Simon often joked that Baz must be a vampire for his love of nighttime and his aversion to garlic, the lack of blushing was hardly noticeable with all his other strange qualities.

"Shut up, Simon. Its not my fault you were only given two names." Baz snapped, in a tone that indicated his embarrassment.

"Well, thank god I was. Imagine if we both had 4 names. It would make the marriage certificate a right nightmare."

Baz softened to a grin at that and leaned over to Simon, placing a butterfly kiss to the back of his neck where the shirt dipped to expose the soft skin there. Simon continued to draft what was to be put on the invites.

You are invited to the wedding of Tyrannus Bazilton Grimm Pitch and Simon Snow, soon to be-

"Wait, I'm not taking your last name am I? That'll sound awful! Simon Snow Pitch! You'll have to take mine." Simon muttered as he scribbled on some plans and random paper that had been lying about.

He'd been hunched over his desk, various ideas hastily written onto receipts and scrap paper, for weeks planning their wedding. Baz was in his usual position, slumped on the small sofa just behind Simon's desk.

"Well as you just said I already have 4 names, I hardly need another." Baz commented. "Besides, I think it suits you. You sound very sexy with my last name." Simon rolled his eyes but let a smile touch his mouth.

Snow-Pitch it is

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they are out of character, its been a while since I read Carry On


End file.
